Lollipop HarrySeverus SongFic
by belebenpanda
Summary: SS/HP SLASH! Don't like it? Don't read it! Harry Potter and Severus Snape. SongFic. Lil' Waynes Lollipop. Slash!


**Lollipop.**

By; Kate.

**DISCLAIMER!; I'm just borrowing the characters, unfortunatly they don't belong to me but to the fantastic JK Rowling. Song sung by Lil' Wayne, once again NOT MINE!**

**AuthorsNote; SLASH! Don't like it? Don't read it! Simple really.. Everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

_I say he so sweet make ya wanna lick the wrapper._

_So I let her lick da wrapper._

**The door swung open as we crashed through it.**

**Our lips locked in a tight embrace.**

**Our hands exploring each others bodies,**

_She she lick me like a lollipop_

_She she lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)_

_She she lick me like a lollipop_

_She she lick me like a lollipop_

**His legs collided with the desk behind him, causing him to fall back.**

**Our lips still locked, I fell forward onto him.**

**A small moan escaped him.**

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in da club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch ya lovely lady lines_

**Hands fumbling, I reached to unbutton his robes.**

**Breaking the kiss only when oxygen forced us to.**

**Opening his black shirt I placed my hands on his bare chest.**

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in da club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch ya lovely lady lines_

**Quickly his hands found their way under my top.**

**They where cool against my heated skin.**

**Slowly I started planting wet kisses on his jaw..**

_ok now lil mama had a swag like mine_

_she even wear her hair down her back like mine_

_I make her feel right when its wrong like lyin_

_man she aint never had a luv like mine but man_

_I aint never seen a ass like hers_

_dat pussy my mouth had me lost for words.. _

_I told her back it up like burp burp n_

_I made dat ass jump like jurp jurp.. n dats when she_

**He gasped, "Oh Gods"**

**I smiled, and started to playfully nibble on his ear.**

**He groaned.**

_She she lick me like a lollipop_

_She she lick me like a lollipop_

_She she lick me like a lollipop_

_She she lick me like a lollipop_

**I kissed softly down his neck, making him arch his back and grind his hips into mine, the friction was unbelievable.**

**I bit down hard on his collar bone, leaving a mark that would undoubtedly stay for the remainder of the week.**

**He gasped.**

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in da club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch ya lovely lady lines_

**Tugging his shirt off I planted soft kisses down his chest.**

**Stopping to nip and bite at his nipple.**

**Another moan came from his lips.**

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in da club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch ya lovely lady lines_

**Continuing to place wet kisses down his front I finally reached his trousers buckle.**

**Laughing slightly I brought my arms down as to take them off.**

_Okay after you back it up the stop drop it down_

_Drop that shit_

_Dra-drop it like its ho__t_

_Oooh_

_Drop it like its hot_

_Do do do it shawty_

_Don't stop_

**Finally I pulled down his pants to revel his throbbing erection.**

**I caught a hold of it playfully, and started to pump vigorously.**

**Somewhere above me I heard him moan loudly..**

_Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't shit,_

_Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't this,_

_Shawty said the nigga that she with can't hit._

_Well shawty I'mma hit it, hit it, like I cant miss_

_And you can't do this_

_And you don't do that_

_Shawty need a refund, needa bring that nigga back_

_Just like a refund, I make her bring that ass back_

_And she bring that ass back, because I like that._

"**H - Harry!" He cried.**

**I laughed, my breath teasing his throbbing member.**

**Slowly I brought my lips down so as to engulf him in my mouth**

_Shawty wanna thug (Yeah I like that)_

_Bottles in the club (Yeah I like that)_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_Ya know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

**I heard him half scream as I swept my tongue over his**** tip.**

**Bucking his hips, I took him in further.. **

_Shawty wanna lic-lic-lic-lick like a lollipop_

_Shawty lick lick lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)_

_Shawty wanna lick me, lick me like a lollipop_

_So I let her lick the rapper_

**I flicked my tongue all around him.**

**Causing him to wriggle above me.**

**He moaned loudly again, it only made me want him more.**

_Shawty,_

_Call me so I can make it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can get it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can make it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can get it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can make it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can get it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can make it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can get it juicy for ya_

**I slowly took him out, he whimpered at the sudden loss of contact.**

**I smiled, "Now professor, you can't possibly cum yet."**

**He stared at me, his black eyes looking less than happy.**

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_Ya know I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

_(Repeat 2x)_

**Rubbing my hands up and down his thighs caused him to moan for more.**

**I was increasingly getting harder and harder..**

_I get her on top, she drop it like it's hot_

_And when I'm at the bottom, she Hilary Rodham_

_The middle of the bed,_

_give and gettin head,_

_give and gettin head,_

_give and gettin head._

**I took him back in my mouth and sucked him more.**

**His hips bucked and swayed under me.**

_I said hmmmmm... I like that_

_said a hmmm... yeah I like that_

_I said a hmmmm I like that_

_hmm.. mhmm..._

**I felt his muscles tense, I knew he was close. **

"**Ugh.. O - Oh God Harry!"**

**He came violently into the back of my throat.**

**Swallowing, I pulled back.**

_Call me so I can come and do it for ya_

_Call me so I can come and prove it for ya_

_Call me so I can make it juicy for ya_

_Call me so I can get it juicy for ya_

**I crawled up and lay down beside my potions professor, placing one hand across his bare chest, red from my kisses.**

**He turned to look at me, still breathing heavily he said;**

"**I love you Harry Potter.."**

**He smiled, a genuine smile. To which I smiled I return.**

"**Severus Snape.. I love you too."**

_Shawty wanna lic-lic-lic-lick like a lollipop_

_She she lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)_

_She she lick me like a lollipop (lollipop)_

_She she lick me like a lollipop (yeah)_

_So I let her lick the wrapper.._


End file.
